


Moving On

by flickawhip



Category: Versailles (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 23:41:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11657106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Liselotte lets Philippe sleep with his lover, choosing to find comfort elsewhere.AU as all heck.





	Moving On

The days had passed slowly when Chevalier came back to court. Philippe had been finding his way into the Chevalier’s bed more than his wife’s bed, although Liselotte had not pushed him on what he was doing, she had chosen, instead, to respond like an adult. She had spoken kindly to Philippe, suggesting that they part ways for most nights, spending only two nights a week together as they would be expected to stay married and to produce children. Philippe had seemed surprised by how easily she let him go. 

What Liselotte had not told him was why she had found it so easy to let him go. She had been spending any free time she had with the woman she had been told must become her confidante, the woman who had come crawling into her bed after her husband had abused her. The two had been close since that night, but now the prospect of being left in peace had opened up the option of something more... 

The two would spend nights curled together, often talking and resting, and laughing at the noises that came floating through to them from Philippe’s bedroom. Sophie seemed happier with Liselotte by her side and Liselotte had to admit that she felt far more at home since she had been able to take the girl to bed.


End file.
